Savior in the Darkness
by MisteryMaiden
Summary: This is just a random story idea that I don't know whether to go with or not. Please read and review. AU Dark!Harry Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, as you may have noticed, I have posted a few stories. These stories are ideas that have been sitting in my hard drive for a long time and I decided since I don't know when I can update anything to just post them and decide what to do with them from the responses of you readers. This Author's Note will be on most of the stories, so you'll know which ones I'm talking about.**

Harry groaned as the world faded in and out of focus. Everything hurt, even his hair. At first, Harry wasn't sure what was the cause of his pain or the near dark world, but as another blow landed on his, Harry remembered quickly what had happened. He had let Dudley get attacked, by a Dementor no less. That in itself was a crime. The fact that he had spoken back to his Uncle only worsened his offense.

Harry hissed as another onslaught of pain rained down on his already beaten form. Was the idiot trying to kill him? Harry supposed that the answer to that question was yes, he was. After all, Harry was the unnecessary burden that Dumbledore had placed onto his relatives when his parents had died. In all honesty, Harry was surprised that this hadn't happened sooner. His uncle had been beating him for years, but this was the first time that he had ever had to worry about his life at his uncle's hand.

'And everyone thought that Voldemort would be the one to do me in,' Harry mused dryly. It was the expected outcome, anyways. Well, to those that believed that the Boy-Who-Lived was telling the truth about the Dark Lord's return. Harry was well aware that most people thought that he was merely crazy, it was hard to miss by the way that they had all looked at him at the end of the last task.

Harry heard a loud crack just as his uncle smashed the glass of his glasses. The only alarming thing about this really, was the fact that the damn things were still on his face. Harry had to hold himself back from screaming in pain. Harry didn't even notice when the other beatings stopped or even when he slid into unconsciousness.

"Severus," The snake-like voice hissed. Even though the Dark Lord had regained his human-like appearance, the slight hiss of his voice was still there. Snape looked up at his lord, uncertain to why he was being called out in front of the others. It was a known fact that while Dumbledore thought Snape belonged to the light, Severus was only loyal to the dark.

"Yes, milord?" Snape asked, truly curious.

"Have you found the home of Potter yet, Severus?" The older face of one Tom Marvolo Riddle stared at his loyal friend, for that was what the inner circle was to him. Only the lower Death Eaters were treated like servants.

"Yes, milord," Severus smirked. "Harry James Potter resides at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, and Surrey. Dumbledore, the idiot, only covered the home to prevent magic from finding it. The old coot forgot about muggle means of finding an address."

"Or perhaps he forgot that I grew up in the muggle world," Voldemort mused. "Most seem to forget about the lack of magical orphanages. One of the things that

will change when we win the war."

"Perhaps," Severus smirked when some of the other Death Eaters fidgeted slightly as they too had forgotten how their lord had grown up. It was then that Severus realized only the inner circle was still present.

"All of you," Voldemort addressed the rest of those present. "We are going to Surrey." There was a loud crack as they all disappeared.

Looking at Number 4 Privet Drive, all the wizards had to sneer. The house was perfection personified. There wasn't a blade of grass that wasn't perfectly even, or a flower that tilted to the side. "Are you positive this is it, Snape?" Bellatrix spat, looking in disgust at the house.

"Yes," Snape sneered, and if they didn't know the snarky potions master, they would have missed the look of surprise that crossed his face upon seeing the place.

"That's odd," Lucius looked at the upstairs window. "Why are there bars on only one window? And on the second floor as well? Wouldn't it be bars on both downstairs windows?"

Voldemort made a noice of agreement. This was not how he had pictured Potter's home at all. After all, Godric's Hollow was much more, well, homey. This place had a feeling of foreboding to it, and Voldemort could guess that he was not the only one to feel it.

A pained scream interrupted their thoughts. It was coming from inside Potter's home. That was another thing: Where were the blood wards? Blood wards had to have been constructed here when Potter became a resident, as they were activated where ever the person they were attached to live with family in a loving home. The key word was loving.

"Severus," Voldemort whispered, the anger in his voice clear. "What do you know of Petunia Evans?"

"That horrid girl?" Snape sneered. "She hated Lily with a passion. She absolutely despises magic, tried to push Lily out of a tree once in an attempt to knock the magic out of her. Why do you wish to know my lord?"

"What do you think would happen to a magical child if they went to live with her and her family?" The Dark Lord was dreading this answer. It seemed that Severus didn't know who Potter lived with. That scream was almost all the answer he needed, but the wards that were there needed to come down first. That would take just as long as this conversation.

Severus sneered. "The poor child would be abused beyond belief, probably in attempt to 'beat the magic out' like she tried to convince her parents to do to her sister. Again, why do you wish to know, milord?"

"Because Harry James Potter currently lives with his only remaining relatives Petunia Dursley nee Evans and Vernon Dursley." Voldemort looked at the potion's master as the man understood and paled. Another scream filled the air as the final ward fell.

It took everything they had not to attack the muggle right then and there and kill them. Harry Potter was lying on the floor, broken and bleeding with his glasses smashed into his eyes. He was wearing to big clothing and looked almost as if he hadn't eaten since Hogwarts.

All in all, they were all furious.

"Potter," Snape whispered, kneeling next to the boy. Harry only whimpered in response, showing that he was only just aware of what was going on.

"My god," Bellatrix breathed in furry. "Dumbledore better hope Siri doesn't ever find out about this." Even with her and her cousin fighting on opposite sides, Sirius Black still adored family, and everyone knew that if you harmed his family, you better hope you died before he finds you.

The Dark Lord just stared at the small boy. At the graveyard, he had been slightly insane, and hadn't thought about the age of the wizard he was attacking. To him, this was a slap in the face. How was he supposed to hate a small child, one that was so like him that it wasn't funny.

Vernon Dursley was looking at the group of wizards in hatred and fear. He knew that old coot had been lying! The bastard had told him that nobody would care if he beat the boy. That punishment was fine in the wizarding world. The thoughts running through the man's head made Voldemort sick as he pulled from the muggles mind. The Dark Lord sent three killing curse's at the family of- there wasn't even a word for what to call them.

"Dumbledore better run," Voldemort snarled. The inner circle looked at their lord in shock. They had never seen him this angry. "The old bastard gave them permission to treat the boy this way." Outraged cries filled the small room.

"And they expect this boy to save them and the muggles after this?" Bellatrix whispered. Harry was fucking Sirius's godson. That as good as made him a Black in her opinion. It helped that he grandmother was a Black, she mused.

"Grab Potter and take him to the medical wing of the manor," Lucius whispered to his friend. It was obvious the man was kicking himself for not noticing the signs.

"You can treat him there."

Voldemort watched as the two apparated away, followed by the rest. Waiting until all the Death Eaters were gone, the Dark Lord dropped the fiendfire onto the floor, sending a quick 'morsmordre' to the sky, before apparating away.

Harry whimpered as he felt his made return to the living world. Harry knew that he was no longer at the Dursley's but he couldn't figure out why he wasn't dead. Dumbledore wouldn't have saved him, and that left only Voldemort as his rescuer. Not that that bothered Harry all that much, but in the graveyard the man was quite insane.

No, Harry didn't panic until he opened his eyes, and found nothing awaiting him. The glasses, Harry remembered, had shattered during his beating.

'Well,' Harry mused, trying to make light of the situation. 'At least I don't have to see where I am.'

"You're awake." Harry knew that voice, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Yes." Harry agreed, knowing that he didn't really have to.

"You don't seem to be panicking?"

Harry turned his head in the general direction of Voldemort's voice. "No," Harry smiled. "Why would I? I remember what happened. You saved me, while Dumbledore condemned me. Don't think I don't know who was paying them. I'm not as stupid as I like people to think."

The Dark Lord laughed. It seemed Potter was more amusing than he thought. "No, you're not."

"People seem to forget all of the things that I do during the school year. Last year being the most important. I won the Triwizard Tournament against three people older than me." Harry smirked. "And first year was the year that the stone was in the school, second year the basilisk, third was the dementors. The Patronis is not an easy charm to master as a third year."

"You are very amusing." Voldemort decided. "I apologize for our last meeting. I was slightly insane at the time. It would have been easier to have talked sooner if I had adjusted to my new body quicker."

Harry snorted. "You spent thirteen years as a spirit. I'm surprised you still aren't cursing me for destroying you old body."

"To be fair," Voldemort muttered. "I was the one who attacked a baby."

**A/N: I am aware that this idea is incomplete, but I was unsure whether or not I should go on with it. This will not be a slash, unlike my other story, The Hands of Death. It would be greatly appreciated if you gave me your feedback on it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! I'm back! (I never left, in fact, this chapter has been done for a while. I thought I had posted it, but apparently not... that or my laptop decided that it was going to be difficult...) Anyways, I hope that you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Analyze the words fan and fiction, and you will have the answer to the question to which you are asking, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Yes," Harry consented, nodding. "I do believe that was a poor decision on your part, but that doesn't make me any less surprised at the lack of curses. Now, out of sheer curiosity, is there anything you can do for the fact that I can't seem to use my eyes anymore?"

Voldemort snorted. "Yes, Severus is working on it. You'll have to wait of few months, but the potion he's brewing should be ready before Hogwarts. If that doesn't work, we'll have to see about you getting a seeing-eye dog. I hear that muggles find them useful."

Harry smirked, "Or just ask Sirius. He does make a great guard dog and it gives him a reason to get out of that nasty house."

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes, not that Harry knew that. "Yes, I'll get a quick quill so that you can write the mutt. Don't expect anyone but Bellatrix to be happy to see him, though."

Harry merely hummed, planning out what he was going to tell his over enthusiastic godfather. He assumed that Vernon was already dead, so that wouldn't be a problem. He'd also planned on asking someone to enchant the letter so that only Sirius could read it. It seemed like something Dumbledore would do, reading other people's mail.

He never noticed the Dark Lord leave.

"How is he, milord?" a concerned Bella asked.

"Oddly cheerful and not that surprised that he's blind. He remembers everything and doesn't seem to upset at being blind. He's also somewhat amusing," Voldemort answered, no hesitation to the question. Harry did seem to be doing rather well for someone who was nearly beaten to death and is now blind as a result of said beating. "He's asked to write his godfather and ask the man to act as his seeing-eye dog that the muggles use. His eyes have healed perfectly and are basically intact. Hopefully, the potion Severus is brewing will reconnect the nerves to the eye sockets, but it's not a sure thing yet, this isn't that common a occurrence."

The gathered inner circle nodded, this type of injury was not common in the magical world and they were not properly equipped for this. That was one of the few flaws of the magical world. It was a terrible but unchanging fact of their small (yet rather large) community.

Bellatrix grinned rather insanely. "Can I be the one to go get Siri? I want to see if the Order of the Flaming Chickens is there!"

The inner circle sighed, while that would be productive, they were rather weary to send Bella to do anything on her own. Unfortunately, one had to be a Black to enter the property of Grimmauld, so she was the only option.

Sirius Black was not happy. It wasn't everyday that your convict cousin shows up in your should be warded home with news of your godson having been blinded by his uncle during a regular beating. The only thing that made this meeting any less troublesome was the prospect of being able to visit said godson. Dumbledore, however, had better hide, because as soon as Harry didn't need him, the old goat fucker was going down!

"When do we leave," Sirius frowned. "And what about Remus? He'll want to know about this, as well as Fred and George. Is Harry going to send them a letter as well? And why is he sending me a letter when you just came and got me?"

Bella blinked, that had never accured to her. Why had they not just told Potter that they could go and get his godfather? "Umm, we didn't think of it?"

Sirius sighed, and people thought he was the stupid one. At least he was intelligent, even when he was acting like a kid, he was still smarter than he let on. It was a Black trait, hiding exactly how much you knew, and Sirius just went about it a different way than the rest of his family. He probably wouldn't have abandoned his family if his mother hadn't been 'Crucio' happy. His father was never around, so Sirius ran when it had become to dangerous to stay. The reason he hadn't been disowned was because Orion was the head of the Black family and Regulus had explained exactly why Sirius had run away.

James and Remus had been well aware of the reason Sirius hadn't sided with family; that and he disagreed with the opinions of the Dark. Though, Sirius was beginning to think that Dumbledore hadn't been completely honest about what those views were. The only thing on the Dark side that Sirius really hated was Petter, and at one time the Dark Lord for killing James, though it seemed that since he saved Harry, he couldn't hate the man.

Wow, that was confusing, and very complicated. It was going to take some work remembering that reasoning. Either way, he was on whatever side his pup was on, and currently that seemed to be the Dark.

"Fine, let's go. Before my head explodes from over thinking everything that's happened within the last thirty or so years," Sirius groaned.

Bella laughed, and held out a chain necklace to grab onto. "If the Dark Lord decides you're worthy, this will be your access to the Manor. If you join our side, the Dark Lord will not mark you, as you would be more valuable without the Dark Mark."

Sirius blinked, well, at least he wouldn't be required to gain a tatoo. He hated the idea of someone bing able to call him to an entirely different place against his will. It was rather annoying and somewhat creapy. Grabbing onto the portkey, Sirius felt the familiar tug in his naval and they disappeared is a swirl of colors.

Harry sighed as Hedwig once again refused to take his letter to wasn't sure why his familiar was refusing, as she never had before, though he was sure that she had a good reason for it. She always did.

In truth, Harry was just glad that she was alive. After the first month, Hedwig had disappeared from her cage and Harry was certain that Vernon had killed her. When Voldemort had walked in and told him a white owl had broken through his wards and kept pecking his hand until he mentioned Harry, he had been shocked. Somehow, his brilliant bird had managed to escape before Vernon killed her and had located him after he was moved from Privet Drive.

The Dark Lord had been very impressed with the magnificant owl, and Hedwig seemed to like the man well enough. Hedwig had been acting as his seeing-eye bird ever since he had explained to the bird what had happened. The inner circle had thought he was crazy until the bird hooted (and Harry assumed nodded from the silence that had come after the hoot) and lead Harry to the nearest bathroom, as Harry had had to use it very badly (though how she had known that was a mystery).

"Why won't you take this to Sirius? You took the letter adressed to Remus, Fred, and George just fine. Is there something that you know that I don't?" Harry pleaded. He was tired of chasing the white bird around the room. It was even harder than it had been before becasue he couldn't see where Hedwig was.

Being blind, Harry had found, wasn't easy, but it wasn't horrible either. Harry could manage just fine, though a seeing-eye dog would be an amazing help. His magic was more powerful than it had been, and easier to use. He could hear better, and even smell better (not always a good thing).

All in all, it wasn't that bad of a situation, though all those present were surprised at how quickly he had adapted. It had only been about four hours since he had woken up, after all. But Harry was nothing but adaptable. It was one of the reasons he was sure that he'd have done great in Slytherin. The house of snakes was cunning, adaptable, and ambiscious. Harry, unknown to most, was all of these things. He adapted to every situation, he was cunning, and knew how to make others do what he wanted without them noticing. He was also very ambiscious. He didn't want to ever be at anyone's mercy ever again, and in a world at war, that was almost to much to even hope for.

His thoughts were interupted by a gasp. "Potter?" Harry held in a groan. That was the voice of Draco Malfoy, and he was pretty sure that there was a group of at least two other people with him. All of them male, so hopefully Parkinson wasn't here. The shrewd voice of the pug like girl would be murder on his more sensitive ears.

"What," Harry snapped. He wasn't going to act around them, and he turned to face them.

"What are you doing here?" Theodore Nott's voice asked. Harry rubbed his temples, this lot was sure smart.

"Trying to figure out why people are asking me stupid questions," drawled Harry, sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing here? Having a party? I'm trying to get Hedwig to take this letter to my godfather, but I'm having a little trouble catching her."

"The owl? How can you not catch her?! She's sitting right on the table in front of you!" Yep, Blaise Zabini. So much for the Zabini family being neutral.

Harry frowned and reached out a hand. Sure enough, it met hard wood. Damn, Hedwig was a brilliant owl, keeping quiet and moving before he ever hit anything trying to catch her. "Huh, there is a table there." He mused aloud. He took a tentive step forward, and sure enough, talons pulled at his hair as Hedwig took flight to the other side of the room.

Harry sighed, stuck his hand out, and walked slowly in that direction. He heard only silence from behind him.

"Potter," Zabini began. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Harry snorted, so he had been the only one brave enough to ask. "My glasses were smashed into them. They're completely useless, thank you very much. Now, I need to try and locate Hedwig. I need to get this letter to Sirius."

"No need, pup." Harry jolted at Sirius' voice. Oh, so that was what Hedwig was trying to tell him. Hedwig landed on his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately.

"You had me chacing you around for a half hour because Sirius didn't need to read the letter," Harry raised an eyebrow. "And you couldn't have just taken the letter and waited for him to get here because...?"

Hedwig just hooted, as if that was supposed to explain everything. Harry groaned. "If you wanted me to practice getting around on my own, you could have done something different!"

Sirius snickered. "Don't argue with her. That owl knows best, and might peck you until you agree to something. I'm sure this was the less painful way for you."

Harry grabbed the letter and threw it in the direction of his godfather's voice. A little magic made it fly straighter and without flattering. Harry was satisfied when he heard his godfather yelp. "You're just mad because she pecked you for three days straight before you realized what she wanted."

Sirius scowled at his godson. "Your owl wanted me to write you a letter that wasn't incripted! How did she even know what I was writing?! Or what an incription was in the first place?"

Harry smirked, "Because she is the smartest owl I know." Hedwig hooted matter of factly, as if agreeing with him.

"Well," Malfoy broke in. "Anyone want to explain what's going on here? Because I for one am wondering what either of you are doing here. Especially Potter, as last time I checked, the Dark Lord was after your life."

"From what I understand," Siris answered. "Is that they broke through the wards on Harry's relatives home, found Vernon Dursley beating my godson (here Sirius was growling) and killed the family and brought Harry here. But the beating (another growl) shattered his glasses into his eyes, rendering him blind. And that I was to be the seeing-eye dog that would help him get around without running into everything."

"That sounds about right to me," Harry hummed. "Now, speaking of seeing-eye dogs, would you, Sirius?"

"You know you didn't even have to ask, pup." Sirius sighed. "I just wish you would have told me about those damned muggles sooner."

Harry snorted, "Yeah, and let you go back to Azkaban? Wasn't happening. I was fine."

"Potter," Nott began, sounding as if he was talking to a child. "You're now blind. I don't think that you were fine."

"Could have been worse," Harry shrugged.

"You are far to noctulant about this to be healthy," Sirius decided.

"I'm fine," Harry stressed. "It's not like it hasn't been like this for years! Besides, I'm learning to adjust. It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

Sirius just sighed, "Pup, you're one strange kid."

The other three teens were silent. They couldn't believe the way that Potter was brushing off having his uncle blind him. Beatings weren't a normal part of life! Abuse of a child was forbiden in the wizarding world, because of the dangers it could cause. One thing for sure though, was that this summer was about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Let me know what you think in a review! Happy late Thanksgiving!**


	3. Author's Note

**The Poll is no closed. Really, people, I didn't expect kind of response! *sweatdrops* over 200 votes in two days? Geeze...**

**RESULTS!**

**1.) Sightless Eyes: 92 » 44%**

**2.) The Hands of Death: 43 » 20%**

**3.) Mangetsu Kitsune: 16 » 7%**

**4.) To Right the Wrongs: 15 » 7%**

**5.) Past Appearances: 14 » 6%**

**6.) The Eyes of A Wolf: 13 » 6%**

**7.) Silent Nights: 10 » 4%**

**8.) Savior in the Darkness: 2 » 0%**

**And we have our winner. Sightless Eyes will be the main focus of my writing. Hands of Death is still under rewrite, so that will have the occasional update more often than the others. Wow, not many people like Savior in the Darkness, do they?**

**Anyways, yeah. Thanks of voting! I'll start working on the next chapter of Sightless eyes. Don't worry! There will be updates for the ones that didn't win, just not as much as Sightless Eyes. I usually would continue as I have, but seriously? High School sucks and I really don't have the time to spend on all of them. Summer Break will probably bring more updates for everything, but don't hold your breath until then. **

**You're all Amazing!**

**~MisteryMaiden~**


End file.
